1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode. In particular, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode with high luminous intensity and light extraction efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diode is widely used for display system, illumination system and so on because of its advantages of long lifetime, small size and light weight. The luminous intensity and light extraction efficiency play an important role on performance of LEDs. Therefore, much effort is taken to improve the luminous intensity and light extraction efficiency of light emitting diode.
In traditional, a convex lens is assembled on LED after being packaged so as to concentrate the light emitted from the diode. Accordingly, the luminous intensity of light emitting diode can be improved. However, the manufacturing cost is increased because of the assembled convex lens. In addition, the height of the LED unit is increased and cannot meet the requirement of small size.